Cake And Peppers
by DERANGEDauthor24
Summary: "Boss! I put peppers in the customer's cake because he was evil! If he's evil he deserves to be punished!" SNAP! "58%" "What? WHy'd you just-wait where are you taking me! BOSS!" L x male OC THIS STORY IS BEING REDONE!
1. Add Some Sugar

**If you are reading these words, thank you. Review, I'd love any criticism you can offer, so I can improve my writing. :)**

**EDIT: 7/7/12 lol L's voice... hehehhehe**

**I do not own Death Note, or L. Sadly..**

"Petritz-San! Hurry over here! The cake might burn! And if the cake burns, we'll both be out of a job!" my friend and fellow assistant Daichi cried out to me as I played with a spoon on the other side of the huge kitchen, talking to Mamoru.

Hayashi Daichi had only been here for three months, and was fresh out of school, and always was fretting over silly crap. He'd be a... Strawberry cake roll. Cold at times, and very moist (he cries alot).

Wakahisa Mamoru is one of Boss's workers. Mamoru has worked here for over 8 years. He's a... sweetened bread. Not sweet enough for me. Too dry.

Boss was a hot pepper with sugar on top. The worse evil ever. But I'd never say that to her face. She _scares _me!

Mamoru was kneading dough for some sort of sweet bread. Yuck. "Petritz-san, hurry to your spot.",He ordered.

I sighed sadly, and took some of his frosting he was going to use to make icing roses and freeze to put on the cake. I stuck it on my tongue and started to swallow it,"Hah-ACK! EWWW"

"You realize Petritz-san, that if you did your job you'd never taste anything spicy." He wore a slight smirk. That bastard!

I mumbled something in an apologetic manner and went back to my cake, and took it out. Perfect timing I must say.

Daichi looked like he was going to cry.

"Daiiichi-kun!" I grinned at him,"I fooled you again! I can make a cake perfect every time!"

He sighed,"I wish I could do that...Look at my last cake." He pointed to the counter.

My eyes widened,"That's a cake? I thought that was a dead plant or something.. Hehe... Wel, then lets begin teaching you to cook!"I fist pumped.

"alright! Yaay!" He cheered.

I heard Mamoru sigh. I gave Daichi a cook book and told him to find the strawberry cake recipe,"A recipe is the basis of any beginning baker! You need discipline in order to cook!"

Daichi nodded,"Yes Petritz-san!"

_later.._

I sighed as I stepped onto the curb. What a frustrating day. I can't wait to go home..

I walked to the subway station, and wondered what I should have for dinner. something sugary I'd say... I'm craving it. The subway stopped and I got off, heading towards where my apartment was.

**Someone else's POV..**

I watched as the american immigrant boy walked to his what I imagined was his home. He looked tired. He'd be easy to take care of..

A slit to the neck, a stab to the heart and he'd be gone..

"Gone.." I whispered. He turned to look around, almost confused, and I ducked. Shit. He heard me.

I hid. I'd have to wait longer to kill him. Its not time yet. And with Kira killing guys like me, I should wait. I need to wait..

I'll kill him once he's alone.

**Back to Alex's POV..**

When I went inside, I turned on the news to watch while I ate some chocolate cake. It was about the killer- Kira...

I was barely listening to the news, since I had a long day. I yawned. Should I probably go to sleep already? Yes.

Am I going to? Pshh No!

"-Sorry for the intrruption but we have a special live worldwide report from interpol."

Eh? What's going on?

A man appeared on the screen. He had a serious look on his face, and a name plate on the desk that said,'Lind L. Tailor'.

"I am Lind L. Tailor, the sole person able to mobilize police in every country worldwide... More commonly known as L"

I gasped. Oh my god... L?

"-Have been the targets of a killing spree.." He paused," this monstrous crime must be stopped at all costs. Kira, as the perpetrator is commonly known, will be caught. I guarantee it."

I dropped my cake onto the coffee table.

I heard about this. Criminals had been dropping like flies, and the only explanation is _Kira_. Some jerk who somehow made criminals all die from heart attacks.

Its scary..

"Kira, I think I've got a pretty good idea of why you're doing this." L said. He seemed strangely calm.. almost as if he was acting...

"But what you are doing..." He paused, almost dramatically," Is Evil!" He said angrily.

Finally! Some emotion-

He struggled suddenly, then collasped. I gasped. He just..

Died.

Suddenly an old english L appeared on the screen. What's going on?

"I don't believe it.." Said the voice,"This was an experiment to test a hunch I had, but I never really thought... Kira... you can actually kill people without direct contact."

I stiffened. An ... experiment..? He let someone just die! So he could PROVE A THEORY?

"I couldn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes..." L said. My fingers turned into fists... How could he...?

"Listen to me Kira..The man you saw on your TV, Lind L. Taylor was a condemned criminal scheduled to die today at this hour."

I glared at the tv,"THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT RIGHT!"

"It wasn't me. His arrest and conviction was kept secret from the media and went unreported even on the Internet. Even you had no way of knowing about him, it seems..."

I don't care. Its still wrong that he died.

"But, I, L, do in fact exist."

I couldn't help but grumble," Oh too bad you don't."

"So, Come on! Kill me if you can!" The voice seemed cocky, and stuck up,"What are you waiting for? Come on! Go ahead and kill me. Come on, do it!"

I watched eyes wide. L... wants to die? Or is he just taunting Kira?

"Why don't you try to kill me? What's wrong, can't do it? Evidently, you aren't able to kill me. So there are people you can't kill..That's a valuable clue."

"Don't kill me, Kira!" I flailed. I couldn't help it. I know its not very manly, but... I don't wanna die!

I turned my attention back to the TV.

"Now it's my turn to give you some information in return.. Although it was announced that this was being televised globally... but actually, it was broadcasted only in the Kanto region around Tokyo. The plan was to broadcast live to other areas in turn, but that's no longer necessary. You are in the Kanto region of Japan. And, although the police have missed this, your first victim was the shinjuku killer who took eight people hostage in a nursery school. His crimes, when compared to those of the notorious murderers who've died of heart attacks, were not as serious. Moreover, this case was reported only in Japan, nowhere else. that was all the information I needed. I knew you were in Japan! And that your first victim was nothing but a guinea pig for testing your powers! We broadcasted first to Kanto because it has the largest regional population in the country. However, the fact that you happened to be there was pure luck."

I sighed," This is so frustuating... I don't understand how this could happen... I hate smart people."

"-Didn't expect this to work so perfectly according to plan, but..."

I sighed. I think i'm about done with these news-

"Kira, it may not be so long before I send you to the death penalty... Kira, it would interest me greatly to know how you carry out your murders..But that's something I can find out after I catch you! Until we meet again, Kira.."

I sighed. Yep. I'm done. I turned off the TV and headed to bed. Today had been a long day..

I still couldn't process the fact of these Kira and L people.

I did know one thing..

Both were completely and utterly egotistic.

**There's the first chapter redone. Sorry for extreme amount of repetitiveness, but I need Alex to know about Kira and L. Also the random stalker... comes in later on... ;)**

**Review!**


	2. Jalopeno

**Here's the second chapter! Thank you for reading. I don't own Death Note**

**Edit: 7/7/12 haha Added a little more information on the confrontation. Too busy to do more. I have a oneshot to write, and the rest of the chapters to redo. Plus I need to get started on the next chapter for my other story and maybe get out the pen and paper and actually plan this out. XD enjoy.**

I woke up to someone pounding on my door. I groaned and got up, and opened the door. My landlord stood there, glaring down at me,"Rent was due on mondays starting last week."

I looked at him like he was nuts,"You never told me this."

He growled,"I want the rent tonight or you are getting kicked out!" I stared at him.

"Are you out of your mind? I've paid rent in advance for the last few years and you're kicking me out the second I'm a couple days late?" I gave him the "what the fuck is wrong with you?" look.

He smirked,"well. Don't worry about the rent. Because you're evicted. Get your stuff out by 9 tonight."

I glared at him and slammed the door in his face. I packed up all my things, and put all my stuff in my never used car. I sighed. Looks like I'll drive to work today, even if I like the walk better.

I got in my car and drove to work. I'm having the worst day ever.

**. . .**

When I came inside the bakery, everyone seemed tense. I yawned and sat on the counter and sleepily watched as Boss gave tips to the other bakers. Boss turned and glared at me, and pointed to the ground,"Your butt does not belong there."

I slid off the counter and bit my lip. I just wanted to get started with the baking.

"Okay everyone, we have a very large order today. I need twenty-five strawberry shortcakes by noon, packaged and ready to go. Also in another order, We need twleve chocolate cakes made with sour cream. Petritz-san will be in charge of these two orders." She glanced at me. At least she gave me enough so i'm not bored today.

At noon, I got bored though. So I decided to go to the booths and take orders.

I felt someone staring at me, and I could almost feel their eyes wandering over me..

Judging me..

I gritted my teeth. I hate being judged.

"Yo little boy!" Some older guy smirked at me. Obviously a pervert. "How about you get me something sweet..."

I attempted to smile. Fuck. You. "How 'bout some strawberry shortcake?"

He nodded, and checked me out. Not on your life buddy. Not. On. Your. Life.

I could still feel eyes on me, and I looked around. I held a staring with a guy in the corner. He had black messy hair and slouched, and I couldn't help but be curious about him. He was curious looking enough.

"Little boy, Why haven't you cooked my cake yet?" I shivered and the tone and the fact he was breathing down my neck. Fucking creepy old man!

I cooked his strawberry shortcake with a hot pepper in it. As I waited for it come out, I wonder what his reaction would be. Would he be the type who would scream for a new cake, or would he just eat it then do something to get back at me, or would he tell Boss?

Soon enough, It was done. I pulled it out and poured a generous amount of strawberry syrup on it. I brought it to the man with a sickly sweet smile,"Here you go sir.." I bowed and walked back into the kitchen and smirked.

"PETRITZ-SAN! GET OUT HERE!" I heard Boss yell.

Oh crap! I walked out.

"What happened to this man, _Alex_."She looked at me angrily. "Tell me. Now. No excuses, got it?"

I groaned,"Boss! I put peppers in the customer's cake because he was evil! If he's evil he deserves to be punished!"

**SNAP!**

"58%",The same guy who I'd had a staring contest with, just snapped handcuffs on my wrist.

I freaked out, "What?" He started to drag me away, and I stared at him with the WTF look," Why'd you just-wait where are you taking me! BOSS!" I screamed. "BOOSSS!"

**Five minutes later..**

"She ignored me. I can't believe it. I mean, I'm a good baker, she should have at least told this creep to wait until I was finished with work to randomly handcuff me and talk weird."I grumbled.

The guy driving glanced at me, before continuing with his driving.

The creep stared at me in interest, and I stared back.

I gasped suddenly and began to confulse,"Ahhh... It hurts! My chest it hurts!"

"Watari stop the car!" creep leaned over me, and I started poking his face,"You are a strange person."

"And this is coming from the person poking my face." He remarked drily,"and had faked a heart attack."

I smirked, and shrugged,"I was bored. and I needed something to do. I'm A-Okay now!"

He stared at me,"I don't suspect your brain was injured in the process? It seems like it may resulted in such injury."

Ohoho. He's a smart one huh?

"Okay wise guy, why did you kidnap me?" I glared at him, crossing my arms.

"I did not kidnap you, I simply took you into custody. there is a large difference."

"Yeah real large. Its so large- Its microscopic!" I laughed.

"We have arrived. Come along." He stepped through the door and I almost died. I almost, until the creep caught me. Damn..

**Soon afterward,**

I don't like people. Especially these people. They all asked me alot of questions.

They all annoyed me.

And they all were convinced I was evil.

Why me?

"Kid do you realize why you are here?"

"Because I put a pepper in someone's cake."I stated, and looked around. "This place...I hate it already."

I looked around. One of the guys who wasn't old and grouchy looking seemed like a chocolate chip cookie to me.

"Do you realize why you are here?"Creep-san asked me.

"Are we going to Candy Mountain?"

"Damn it you brat! You are a suspect for Kira!" The dude with an afro growled.

I pointed to him, and said one word. One fricking word. Do you know what word that was?

_Jalopeno._

**Thanks for reading, please review. I hope you enjoyed it! :3**


	3. I'm L boat

**aww thank you guys for reviewing! Lol For this story I update mainly on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays. But I'm doing another because, well, I haven't been very good at being on time. **

***cough* um... I don't know if you guys got this... but Alex is male.. My fault really, because I didn't give enough details but... I'm so sorry... Hehe... yeah...**

**Translations: (google translate. I'm not in Spanish yet..)**

**I said that you are a jalapeno... Did you not understand me? = Me dijo que usted es un jalapeño ... ¿No me entiendes?**

**How well do you speak Spanish? Do you speak any other languages?= ¿Qué tan bien habla usted español? ¿Hablas otros idiomas?**

**I don't own Hetalia**

**I'm going to attempt to make this chapter long and detailed.**

Everyone in the room stared at me,including Creep-san, and Jalapeño; like I was crazy. Which I probably am.

"What did you call me?" He growled at me, making me only think in my mind "stamp of Alex's approval on this nickname". Yeah. I'm a smart ass...

I smiled," Me dijo que usted es un jalapeño ... ¿No me entiendes?" I mean, how hard is it to figure out that I called him a Jalapeño. He's too mean, and I don't like him. I hope he dies.

"Did... Did he just start talking in Spanish?" Jalapeño asked Creep-san.

"¿Qué tan bien habla usted español? ¿Hablas otros idiomas?" Creep-san asked me. What is up with this guy? I mean, most people automatically assume I speak Spanish perfectly, because of my looks.

Now let me explain something to you. I'm medium height, probably 5'7" and I have black-brown hair. I have medium dark skin, and I guess its just the "look" of me. I'm obviously male, and I'm kinda skinny? I taste everything I cook so much I should be huge, but I have a mildly higher metabolism so I'm okay. A little chubby around the middle but no one knows. Baggy shirts do wonders. I come from a very mixed group. I'm half Mexican, one fourth Korean, and one fourth Cuban. So I got exposed to alot. And spicy food seems to be important or have some aspect in all three cultures. And I HATE spicy food. I despise the even thought of having salsa.

I looked up at him,"ehh... English, Spanish, and Japanese.." The people in the room creeped me out. They kept staring at me. And I wanted to cook some damn salsa and throw it into their eyes. mwahahah...

Suddenly I felt the very quiet concerned aura coming from the room. And I realized..

I said that out loud. I now wonder if crazy is contagious. One of the guys, was old and gray haired and had a moustache . He's Salt and Pepper now.

Haha... that was random...

"Petritz-san?", Creep-San asked.

I blinked,"Wha?" I looked around,"WHO ARE YOU! WHY DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?"

Creep-San looked at me with a indifferent look,"Because... I am L."

I looked at him.

Then I looked at the other people.

Then I looked at him.

Then other people.

Him.

Other people.

Him.

Other people.

"BWAHAHAHHAHAHHAAHAHAH!" I laughed, falling off the couch. "you- and then- Haha- oh yeah.. that's a good one. That's why my boss didn't fight to keep me at work! She knew I'd been watching the news when the other cooks were at lunch! and so she has a place set up and-"

"L" sighed, and ate a cookie,"I presume you want proof?" He glanced at me, obviously annoyed by me. Haha. Sucks for him. He's stuck with me. Handcuffs remember?

"Okay, what ever floats your I'm L boat" I grinned. This guy was fricking hilarious. He thought he was L. L was some rich guy in rich clothes, looking smart. This guy looked kinda... well... Kinda..._bad. _

He wore baggy clothes. Don't get me wrong, I'm all for baggy clothes. I mean, look at my outfit. I'm wearing a baggy shirt with some band on it, and sweatpants. Oh yeah. That's right, I'm a guy that can rock the sweats. Wait, that just sounds weird... yeah, on with the story..

"you are Alex Petritz, an immigrant from the United States. You previously lived in southern California, on the border of Mexico. You graduated from Trenton high school, and went on to major in food, and minor in business. You had written a 12 page long essay to your current boss asking her to allow you to come work under her. Your parents are Jose and Alyssa Petritz. Your grandparents are-"

"Okay... that doesn't prove you are L. It proves you're a stalker. And I don't talk to stalkers." I smirked at him cockily. This is fun!

"What do you think of L?"

"I think he's cool but egotistic. both Kira and L need to get their heads out of their asses and stop going 'oh I'm smarter' 'no I'm smarter watch me kill'"

All the people in the room looked shocked. I mean, what's wrong them? Don't they see the same exact thing? they can't be upset about L right?

"How could you say that about L?"

Apparently so..

I smiled,"My opinion stands. I'm not changing it."

Light nodded,"Yeah, even if his opinion is hurtful to L, he still has the right to his opinion! You can't take that away.." whooaa boy, calm down there... you're a little excited aren't you?

'L' walked over to me, and took the handcuffs off. I grinned,"yes!"

Then he looked at me,"54%.. We will have to watch you still..."

"..."

"..."

"...WHAT?"

**haha, I enjoyed writing that... Hehe... ^_^ Please review~**


	4. Not the BEST idea

**Sooo... I'm rewatching Death Note... again... *fourth time* lol so heh... here's the newest chapter of Cake And Peppers! Enjoy!**

**Sorry for the lateness.. I was away from my computer yesterday for two hours and I usually have the chapter up by five or six because I leave then, and I don't get back until 9:30 and then have supper and shower so... I apologize! **

**TIME SKIP WARNING!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN DEATH NOTE, L, IMAGAY OR ANYTHING INCLUDED IN DEATH NOTE, I DONT HAVE A DEATH NOTE EITHER!**

**Enjoy!~**

Three days later...

I picked up a strawberry from the cart that Watari had brought in, and poked it repeatedly. These last three days were horrible. I haven't cooked since I got here, and I was bored out of my mind. I thought I'd gone crazy yesterday when Watari had brought in a sweet cart. I didn't like how it was presented or how the food had been made. I found it revolting. I poked the cake on my plate and looked at L.

No... I stared at him. He was funny looking. I wanted to poke the bags under his eyes. heheh. "I'm going crazy..." I muttered.

L looked at me obviouslly bored,"Hm?"

Asshole. He's gonna make me think I'm in more trouble and then I will-

"AHHHH SPIDER!"I screamed and jumped from the couch, jumping around.

"There is nothing there, Petritz-san." Light blinked and gave me a worried look. Creep. Stay away. I hate your face.

"I swear I felt something touch my back. I'm not crazy I'm not crazy I'm not!" I shook my head furiously. I am NOT CRAZY!

"Could it be that this is related to the fact that you have not be cooking for three days? Or is my assumption incorrect?" L asked, not even glancing from his computer.

I nodded,"I need to cook! Now!" My fingers twitched. eheh... This hasn't happened since I went on a month long trip to the bahamas and we stayed in a hotel. Back then I didn't cook as often and I didn't enjoy as much so...

"You work as a pasty baker, correct?" L had a doughnut in hand and was eating it slowly. I wrinkled my nose. I hate how tha doughnut looks. I will cook better sweets! No one is better at sweets than me! NO ONE! I won't let them... I got a slightly evil look in my eyes, and everyone stared at me.

I looked up,"Oh... Yeah! I make the best sweets ever! No one can make better sweets than I can!" I grinned.

L nodded,"Then we shall have a little competition. You and Watari will make each a Strawberry Shortcake, and I will judge which is better."

I nodded, and grinned. Finally. Some time in the kitchen! I can't wait. I looked around,"Where's the kitchen?"

This was important. If I couldn't find the kitchen... I'M GONNA DIE!

"No you won't Petritz-san. Its very unlikely that you would die from such a stupid thing." L said as he ate a piece of cake.

"... I said that outloud didn't I?"

"Yes. You did. Watari, Show Petritz-san to the kitchen." L said, not even glancing my way. Jerk!

Hehe... KITCHEN! I stepped over to Watari and looked at him,"Where's the kitchen?"

Watari nodded, and led me out into the hall, to another room.

I opened the door, and my eyes immediately widened. And I thought the bakery's kitchen was big... This... I smiled happily.

Watari glanced at me, and smiled,"So you like the kitchen? If so, we can began young man..."

I nodded quickly,"This is a great kitchen... I've always wanted a big one like this..."

"If you win, you may just get your wish." Watari smiled at me. Okay. He reminds me of Butterscotch. He's kinda weird looking but amazingly sweet.

I smiled big. This is great. I get a big kitchen~ YAAYY! I walked deeper into the kitchen and began to make the cake... I am going to win.

**50 minutes Later...**

I had made three strawberry shortcakes in order to be sure there was a good one. I carefully laid them on the counter and smiled. Watari had only made one.

I thought about L, and I smirked. He's been a jerk... So one of these cakes... I lightly sprinkled some dried hot pepper seeds into the icing for one of the cakes, and spread the icing on the first layer and then laid the second layer on top. I drizzled the strawberry syrup and topped it with some whipped cream and a single strawberry.

The others i did the same thing, except they didn't have the hot pepper seeds in the icing. I smirked. This will be fun...

We brought the four cakes into the room where L was, and I handed him the cake with the hot peppers in it.

I swear I saw his lip twitch up, as he took it. Then it faded back to an emotionless look. Jerk! I watched as he took a bite, and chewed. He started coughing, and his eyes started watering.

Everyone rushed over and pushed me out of the way.

"L!"

I watched as he coughed, and smirked. "That's for being a jerk!"

Everyone stared at me angrily.

Matsuda glared at me,"You tried to kill L!"

I blinked,"No... I did what I do to all jerks!"

L stared at me,"Confine him."

...Shit.

**Please Review... :) sorry for being late!**


	5. Confinement

**haha time for Alex's confinement. You know this going to be awesome**

**DISCLAIMER: DA DOES NOT OWN DEATH NOTE, OR JOSE JALOPENO**

**also, I have found that I have not done this correctly. And so... I'm redoing the chapters. *sulks* I can't believe I messed it up... I mean, I rewatch the anime alot... how could I mess it up? So, If you will allow, stick with me. I know I suck.**

**My take on the percents: The higher it is, the lower it actually is in real life. For example, since L "no longer" thought Light was Kira, he actually thought he was, just didn't have the proof yet so he said that he did not. In Alex's case, L only slightly suspected him, but he said it was higher so he could confine him. When he dropped the numbers, he was seeing how Alex would react to the fact that he did not think he was Kira as much. L only confined Alex in a way of retaliation of the hot peppers. Understannnndddd? XD**

**Enjoy! ;)**

**Chapter 5: Confinement**

"L is a pineapple! L is a pineapple! L is a pineapple! I hope you swallow one whole! Cuz I hate you cuz you took away my kitchen rights! AND YOU ARE A PINEAPPLE!" Okay, so let me sum this up for you. Its been a day and half in this cell. and I hate L.

"Alex-san, it is advised that you stop singing." L's voice rang out in the cell.

"Is Jose Jalopeno there? Because I wanna sing with him. There aren't any girls in there right?"

"No."

"Then I will settle for Light. Send him to the mike."

"No."

"I AM THE SURVIVOR OF THE CAKE! L DIED THAT DAY! CUZ I FED HIM CAAAAAKE! HE DIDN'T LIKE WHAT I BAAAAKKKED!" I sang as I walked around the cell.

"You put a hot pepper in it."

"I don't like you. The others didn't have peppers in them. Too bad!" I started dancing and I swear I could hear the entire investigation team sigh. Haha. SUCKERS!

"Alex-san, please sit down."

"No. I like standing. hold on!" I went over to the other side of the cell and picked up a (I'm not kidding they had these, so its their fault) iron cup and began to take it across the bars. "Letttt meee ooouuut. I haaaaaaaaaaaaavvve to PPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"There's a toilet right there."

"You'd watch."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes. You are a nasty pervert. I know it!" I turned away from the camera,"I ain't talking to you."

"Aren't"

" I said ain't cuz i'm an awesome person and you suck. Cuz you won't let me go pee."

"Petritz-san, please. We'll all turn away from the screen if you are quiet."

"Quiet when I pee?" I grinned. This is so much fun.

"..."

"I'M NOT GONNA COOK MY CAKES FOR L EVER AGAIN BECAUSE HE'LL PROBABLY LOCK ME UP IF IT DOESN'T TASTE RIGHT, AND HE DOESN'T KNOW HOW AWESOME MY CAKES AREEEE~" I sung loudly. I have to admit... My singing sucks.

Hah.. That's why I'm a baker.

"DO YOU KNOW THE MUFFIN MAN, THE MUFFIN MAN, DO YOU KNOW THE MUFFIN-"

"Your chances of being Kira is now 23%. "

"Yaay! wait why?"

"You're too much of an imbecile." L stated.

"...You're too much of an... an... L!"

"I do not believe that was an insult, Alex-san."

"Can I get out now?"

"No."

"UGGGGGHHHH I HATE YOU L!" I growled lowly, and I sat on my bed. I was tired and

bored. And I wanted to cook.

Suddenly Watari came through a door and opened the cell door. I sat shocked.

"What's going on?"

"The investigation team has left. L would like to speak to you privately."

I nodded at Watari's words. Oh great. I'm gonna die. L's going to be mad at me.

I followed him into a room, where L sat in a chair, a laptop in front of him. I nervously sat in another chair, and Watari left. I sighed.

"The other cakes were delicious. Although I wish you wouldn't degrade me through lyrical presentation **(a/n: I giggled at this..XD)**, I do apologize for my behavior." He nibbled on his thumb, and I couldn't help but watch. Weird but... I just couldn't.

I nodded,"Which part are you apologizing for? The fact you locked me up for putting peppers in your cake or that you called me an imbecile?"

"I apologize for both. Both were out of line."

"Heh.. You just proved me wrong. I thought that you were obnoxiously smart, and were going to be a jerk... but... you aren't horrible."

His lips curved up ever so slightly,"Oh really?"

I nodded. He had a cute smile!

"You will no longer be confined. You will be handcuffed to me, so I may keep constant servanlience on you though. We will go through everything together." He pulled out handcuffs' and I stared at him.

Then I took off running,"NOOOOOOOOO I HATE THOSE THINGS!"

...Needless to say, I was caught very easily. I sat down and started to poke his hair as he worked,"Is your hair styled or naturally... floofy?"

"..."He didn't bother answering me.

"You know, this is kinda awkward." I said as I took his fork, and went to grab a bite of the cake and-

"It is generous of you to feed me." He said as he ate the cake off the fork. That-!

He stole my cake!

"Technically it was my cake." He looked at me emotionlessly.

"Smart ass! Stop reading my mind!" I growled.

"You said it out loud."

"I hate you"

He just continued with his work. Ass.

"Do not insult me, it will not get you anywhere, Alex-san."

"I did it again! Dang it!" I started to hit my head against the wall. I HATE L!

**Eheheh... So I will be doing some work on fixing my story today. Reviews are loved at this point because I really fucked it up. ^_^**


	6. Balconies

**Don't own Death Note. I apologize for the shortness of the chapter. Also I apologize in advance because I will be gone from this saturday to the saturday after that. I will bring a notebook along with me and write in that. So I may have the next chapter ready when I come back. Uploading will go back to normal at that point when I come back so the newest chapter for this story will be out on the tuesday after I get back. Then I have two weeks of complete freedom, then I will have band camp and chapters will come later in the evening. Once school starts I will be moving all uploading to once a week in order to be able to study. I will figure out uploading days once I get into school and I know the days that I get the lightest loads of homework on. :)**

**Enjoy!**

I stared at L, and slowly began to reach for a slice of cake. As soon as it was in my hand, I breathed a sigh of relief. I'm so close..

I lifted my forkful of cake to my mouth and-

_Thunk! Chomp!_

I glared at him. "I hate you... You stole my cake again."

"You are incorrect. Your fork filled with cake just seems to always end up in my mouth." He answered, while chewing.

"Oh yes, and it just happens to end up in your mouth?"

"Yes."

I growled,"I hope you die."

"You just increased your Kira percent by 3%"

"You just increased your ass percent by 100%"

"Hm... How is that exactly possible?"

I growled, and tried to stomp away only to end up on my ass. I sat on the floor, ignoring the raven on the couch staring down at me. Fuck him. I'm going to stay down here. He can go ... I don't know what he can go do, but it won't be nice!

"You can go to hell." There. A response to King Ass. DIEEE! mwahahaha-

"You do understand that you cannot be acting so freely with your emotions if you wish to be freed from these handcuffs."

I snorted,"I'm not acting like you, buddy boy. I am my own person. I will act as i see right!"

"Hm... What you may see as right, may be wrong.."

"Don't you dare insult me like tha-"

"Alex-san, Do you know that shinigami only eat apples?"

"What? Death gods? Why are you-... Does this have to deal with Kira? Because that sentence sounds dumb. Is Kira dumb? That's why you suspect me, right?"

"That is not the reason I suspect you for Kira. The fact that you just brought up Kira increases my suspicious of you. You should be careful of what you say."

"...THAT WAS A TRAP WASN'T IT?", I growled.

He smiled at me,"Ever so slightly..."

"I hate you."

"Thank you Alex-san."

"I hate you I hate you I hate you. Go die. I don't care. Oh, but solve the Kira case first. I don't like crazy people."

"Ahh... So you self loathe?"

I ignored him,"Especially crazy investagators who have black hair, and are candy addicts. I mean, they bring good business... but they are complete assholes."

"I presume that you are talking about me?"

"Ugh!" I growled and kicked at him. Surprise Surprise...

He kicks back. Hard. In my stomach! OWWWWW!

I glared at him, clunching my abused stomach,"I hate you.."

Now I will let you in on a secret. While L keeps up on these questions, its amusing me. Making him mad is fun, especially when he gets upset enough to kick me. I mean... Look at him, He may seem all calm, but after these last four days, I've figured him out.

Hah.. Fat chance.

The only reaction you can get out of him is when I'm hurt or if he sees cake. AKA when he's happy.

But..

The reason I bring this up is because..

Well, He has one damn cute smile. If he were to smile like that all the time, I might just fall in love. And I know what you're thinking. I am a guy. And I am gay. And I'm pretty cool at it too. Not many people know.

Cough... They're pretty blind. I mean, Its not like I randomly start talking about guys, or sway my hips or go "HAAAIII GUURRRL!" But... I guess I just have the aura..?

I've never once hit on a girl at the bakery (We have an insane amount of cute serving girls there) Which every one of the guys has. Everyone just assumed I'm very polite. What is this? I mean, everyone makes the assumption that americans are very touchy with the opposite sex (Which they are... never go to a club in america... I've been mentally scarred by the amount of boobs that were flashed... stupid drunks..) And they just assume I'm the opposite..

I love my co-workers but... REALLY?

I turned down a double date after I asked who it was when they go "Oh its a girl I knew-"

I don't really try to make it obvious... I just hope one day someone will catch on. And this situation is exactly what I don't need.

I'm not some sex-crazy animal, but still... I still do find guys attractive and he CHAINS ME TO HIM! What are we going to do about bathing? and Sleeping? I blushed.

I quickly glanced at L. Thank god.. He didn't notice..

I just hope he's not attractive if we have to shower together. That would be awkward...

I mean, he already has the looks as far as the face. I won't admit it out loud but... He's attractive.

... I am going to shut up now..

I looked around, and sat back on the couch, shifting around nervously,"So... What are we going to do about showers, and sleeping?"

"We will sleep together, and take showers seperately with the chain linking between us."

I nodded, and could feel my face burn. He'd be outside the shower as I was naked... and vice versa...

He leaned close, finger to his lips."Is there something the matter, Alex-san? Are you ill?"

I shook my head,"N-No just a little... A little hot! Would you allow me to step onto the balcony?"

He nodded slowly and stood following me with his laptop in hand, and sat in a chair, and continued typing. I took a deep breath of the cool air in, and my face slowly faded back to normal as I thought about cake and...

so... sugary..

Delicious..

I licked my lips at the thought of icing.

...

..

What? Its good~!

I quickly walked back inside, only to be yanked back onto my butt, the place I seemed to most at lately. Fricking L!

"Please warn me next time you attempt to sprint inside the room."

I growled threateningly,"I'll warn you..."

He simply ignored me and walked inside.

Stupid Prick!

**Okay, Sorry if it seems short, I promise that once I get the chance (I'm really busy) I'll do as much as I can to make it longer... **

**Review?**


End file.
